1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic device, method of processing information, and program and, more particularly, to a photographic device, method of processing information, and program permitting one to set a shooting mode intuitively and efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras having more functions have been manufactured. Concomitantly, the number of settings that the user himself can select regarding photography has increased.
Various settings can be made, for example, by manipulating a crisscross key or decision button while watching a menu window displayed on a display portion consisting, for example, of an LCD (liquid crystal display) mounted on the rear side of a digital camera that faces away from the lens side.
One of the items that the user can set is a shooting mode. For example, where the user attempts to set a shooting mode, he selects items regarding the shooting mode from the menu window and selecting a predetermined shooting mode from a list of shooting modes previously prepared in the digital camera. The list of shooting modes is displayed when those items are selected. Thus, the shooting mode can be set.
The shooting mode is selected when shooting is done using an aperture, a shutter speed, and other items suitable for the conditions of the subject. For example, “night scene mode”, “portrait mode”, and other modes are previously prepared. In the night scene mode, the settings are modified to aperture, shutter speed, and other items suitable for photography of night scenes. In the portrait mode, the settings are modified to aperture, shutter speed, and other items suitable for photography of persons.
The user's interface of a digital camera which is designed such that when items for the shooting mode are selected from a menu window, a list of icons for the shooting mode is displayed and the user then can select his favorite shooting mode from the list is disclosed, for example, in non-patent reference 1.